


of dog fears and nice (cute) princes

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is scared of dogs and likes to keep to himself. Ben loves dogs and wants to make more friends. Somehow, the latter causes the first fact to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of dog fears and nice (cute) princes

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, shitty summary. But, with the lack of Descendants fics on here, I thought I'd add to the mix by putting up my first Ben/Carlos fic (it was originally posted on my Tumblr, by the way).
> 
> Also, just a note - this was written before the movie ever aired. Actually, after watching the first trailer. So, I know the dog's name isn't true to what it was in the movie, and the dialogue isn't accurate. Let's just say this was my prediction of what would happen in that forest scene.

“That thing’s a killer!” Carlos screams at the top of his lungs, struggling to climb further up the tree he’s decided will be his escape from the dog that barks at him from where it stands on ground level. “Someone get it away from me!” In the distance, he hears someone chuckling.

“Aw, there ya are, little guy.” A guy says, seeming to have appeared out of the blue, quick to pick the dog up and carry it in his arms, causing it to stop its barking. Once that’s settled, the guy (a fellow teen, Carlos presumes;  _one of_ them _, the good people_ , he mentally adds) glances up at the tree. “And who told you that dogs are vicious killers?”

“My mother.” Carlos says, his gaze moving from the dog to the boy and back, a wave of confusion washing over him. “Is it… yours?”

“Yeah, his name’s Chip.” The boy says. “You can meet him, if you’d like. Trust me, he won’t bite. Not even someone whose mother would love to turn him into a coat.” Carlos chooses to ignore the last comment, hesitating for a moment before stepping down from the tree, his gaze then falling on the dog. He glances back up at the guy with a weary look on his face, and the taller of the two (Carlos hates to admit that this is true) gives him an encouraging smile.

“Hey little guy,” Carlos says, bringing a hand up to pet Chip on the head, the dog growling at him before he can make contact. Carlos flinches in response, only emitting another chuckle from the guy standing in front of him.

“He’s just a little scared like you are.” He says. “Just stick your hand out, let him sniff you. That usually breaks the ice.” Carlos still looks a bit weary, but does as he’s told, sticking a shaky hand out in front of the dog, who sniffs it for a moment, before giving it a few hesitant licks. Carlos jumps a little at the contact, but doesn’t completely move away.

“Aw, he’s not so bad after all.” He says, using his free hand to pet Chip’s head.

“See? I knew he’d come around.” The guy says. “I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Carlos.” Carlos says. “Oh, so, you’re the guy who’ll be taking over the kingdom one day?”

“Mmhmm.” Ben says. “And you’re the infamous son of Cruella De Vil.”

“Yeah, it seems like that’s the only way that people seem to know me.” Carlos says with a sigh.

“Well, I now also know you as the one guy who’s afraid of dogs.” Ben teases. “Or, used to be, anyway.” Carlos lets a small smile appear on his face. “Not so tough for the son of a villain, huh?”

“Don’t even start.” Carlos says. Ben giggles, and Carlos begins to find himself feeling comfortable for once.  _Who knew a prince could be so… friendly,_  he can’t help but think.


End file.
